During development and/or maintenance of complex systems, multiple stakeholders may be responsible for feature ideation, feature implementation, and feature monitoring. For example, when a software application is deployed for use in an organization, many members of the organization may use the software application to complete tasks. Further, many members of the organization may provide feature submissions to teams of software developers to suggest new features for the software application. The teams of software developers may select a subset of feature submissions to which to devote resources (e.g., time resources, computing resources, and/or the like) toward developing.